In Need
by weisjak
Summary: A young Severus goes to Lucius for help. warning: angst with extra cheese. and I don't even care, hahahah!


In Need

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter.

"You little shit!" screamed Tobias Snape breaking one of his whiskey bottles on the table. Severus wasn't sure why he was being yelled at this time. Probably because Tobias was drunk and didn't know what else to do. When sober Severus' father would never lay a hand on his son. When drunk it was a different story.

Severus started to back away. He had learned that it was useless to try to reason with his father at times like this. He thought he could leave and wait for the mood to pass as usual. This time, however, Severus wasn't making it away unscathed. Tobias grabbed him by the wrist and brought the broken bottle down on his head. Severus cried out in pain and felt blood start to flow down his hair and face. He saw the bottle being raised again and threw himself backwards out of his father's grasp. Grabbing his wand he shouted expelliarmus before he could be hurt again. Tobias flew back the bottle falling out of his hand as he hit the wall with a dangerous sounding crack. After he slumped to the floor he didn't move.

Severus crouched defensively against the opposite wall. he was ready to run as soon as Tobias sat up. Finally he decided that the man must truly be unconscious. He crept past hoping to make it out of the the kitchen door without getting caught again. As he looked down on the form of his father he noticed that the man seemed unnaturally still.

He's not breathing, Severus realized with dread. He carefully picked up a wrist but was unable to find a pulse.

The last thing Lucius Malfoy expected to be hit with today was an hysterical Severus Snape. The boy had come barelling down the Ministry hallway and practically thrown himself against Lucius. Lucius' arms automatically wrapped around the boy currently sobbing onto his chest. He listened carefully as Severus tried to tell him something with only half intelligable words. He managed to catch "drunk," "hit," and "broken bottle," before the rest was lost in a fresh fit of panicky tears. That was enough for Lucius to put a story together from what he knew of Severus' homelife. The blood he found on his hand when it came away from Severus' head comfirmed the fact. He also noticed that people were walking by them more slowly and giving them curious stares.

"Severus," said Lucius as he pryed the teen off of his chest. "you're getting blood and snot all over my robes. Look, how about I give you the key to my apartment so you can go there, calm down, and clean yourself up. When I get back after work I'll take you home and have a word with your father."

That was really much more than could be expected of him. After all, he wasn't that well aquainted with Severus. They had met at Slughorn's Christmas party last Christmas. Lucius had been skeptical on first meeting the thin, homely Severus. Truly the boy looked like nothing special, but upon talking to him he discovered that beneath the greasy exterior Severus was extraordinarily brilliant. For the next couple of months Lucius had sought a few more conversations with Severus hoping that such an aquaintance would prove useful in the future. Right now this wasn't the future he had planned. His words seemed to have the opposite effect on Severus who threw his arms around Lucius' neck with fresh sobs and clung more tightly than before.

Great, thought Lucius as his boss Mr. Bigelow and coworker Arthur Weasley appeared around the corner.

"Ah, Lucius," said Mr. Bigelow, eyeing Severus disdainfully. "Is there a problem?"

"No, sir," replied Lucius as he tried to pull Severus off him. "My friend is just a little upset."

"I see, well you do remember the meeting you are required to attend begins in five minutes?"

"Yes, sir, I was on my way when Severus ran into me."

"Mr. Malfoy, your friends should not be distracting you from your work. We do not pay you to pat crying children on the back."

"I know sir," said Lucius. He knew he was about to get into trouble and so decided to play for sympathy. "But he's bleeding, and I think someone was trying to hurt him." He hugged Severus protectively for effect. The younger wizard had now calmed down a bit, his crying replaced by hicuppy breathing as he tried quietly to bury himself in Lucius' chest. The latter was happy to notice that the boy was shaking slightly. He hoped Mr. Bigelow noticed as well. Arthur's parental instincts immediatly kicked in.

"Mr. Bigelow," he said, "the boy can't just be left in such a state. He's obviously been frightened."

"It's not Lucius' job to take care of him, send him home where his parents can deal with it."

"It's his parents who hurt him," Lucius told them coldly. He was pretty sure that statement would cement Arthur's allegiance. There was also a small crowd forming a short distance away so he made sure to say it just loudly enough for them to hear. There was a collective murmur of sympathy and Bigelow knew he had lost. He glared a Lucius.

"I suppose under the cicumstances the meeting will have to go on without you. But I still expect all of your reports to be finished by tomorrow morning.'

"Yes, sir."

As Mr. Bigelow and Arthur walked away the small crowd realized the show was over and started to disperse as well. By the time the hall had emptied Lucius had removed Severus to a distance at arms length. Severus looked at the other's shoes and sniffled.

"Look, Severus, this had better be good. I'm missing an important meeting for you and-" He stopped as Severus said something too quiet to hear. "What was that?"

"I think I killed him," Severus whispered.

Lucius looked around Spinner's End with disgust. If he had known Severus lived in such a dump he wouldn't have been so keen on making the aquiantance. He hadn't realized the kid was a half-blood, but it explained the worn out muggle clothes he was presently wearing. Lucius made his way to the kitchen. The table was covered in whiskey where the bottle had been broken and there were splatters of blood on the floor. Against the wall Lucius was not surprised to see the form of Tobias Snape slumped where Severus said he would be. The man was assuredly dead. He had no pulse and he was already becoming stiff. Lucius sighed. He wasn't happy about getting mixed up in this, but he couldn't leave now. Much to his disgust he was starting to believe the performance he had put on in the hallway. He remembered the sort of good feeling he had gotten when hugging a trembling body seeking comfort. But no, he was doing this for the power it would give him over Severus. If he helped the kid now he would have a hold over him which could come in handy later. Severus had killed his own father. Sure, it was an accident and it was done in self defence, but Severus seemed to think he'd spend the rest of his life in Azkaban for it. Lucius highly doubted that. Under the circumstances the Ministry would probably be lenient. He hadn't told Severus that, however, as he instead promised to help dispose of the body and keep everything a secret.

What to do with the body was the problem. The mess could easily be cleaned up without a trace of the incident left, but a body was different. According to Severus his father was currently unemployed so it was unlikely that he would be missed. His mother had left nine years ago and they hadn't heard from her since, so she wouldn't be a problem either. Lucius mused a while longer before finally deciding what should be done. They'd bury Tobias Snape next to Lucius' old dog Grey. It seemed a better solution than dumping the body in the bog behind Malfoy Manor, a plan which he didn't think Severus would go for. The kid seemed to have liked his father somewhat when the man wasn't a raging drunk and he'd probably miss the sober father he had known. With that decided Lucius stepped out of the kitchen and found his way to Severus' room. Severus sat on the bed anxiously. He jumped up when Lucius entered.

"We'll bury him next to Grey," Lucius said calmly. "You remember Grey don't you? You met him last year. He was old. His time was up two months ago. We put him in the woods to the left of the manor. I'm sure he wouldn't mind the company."

Severus sat back down and nodded dully. He seemed to be entering shock. Lucius took his arm and apparated him to his apartment. He led Severus to the bathroom and put a towel in his hands.

"I'm going to go clean up the mess in the kitchen and get your father situated, you work on cleaning yourself up. When you're done, just stay here, alright? There's a wireless in the sitting room and an entire wall of books. Feel free to make use of them. I'll be back soon."

With that, Lucius returned to Spinner's End. He cleaned the mess with a quick spell and then comtemplated how to move the body from there to Malfoy Manor without being seen. He certainly wasn't looking forward to digging, but he was hesitant about using house elves. He didn't want too many people getting mixed up in this and the house elves were owned by his father until Lucius inherited the manor. Though Lucius held a certain power over them, he couldn't trust them to keep the secret from his father, and he couldn't trust his father not to use the knowledge to his own advantage, gaining a hold over both Lucius and Severus. Lucius sighed. He'd have to do the digging.

As for the body, he decided that covering it in an invisibility cloak for good measure and apparating it to the grave spot was the best way. It was hours later when Lucius returned to his apartment, tired and dirty. How people lived without others to do their manual labor he didn't know. He checked the sitting room for Severus but there was no sign of him.

"Severus?" called Lucius moving from room to room. When he opened the door to the bathroom he saw Severus sitting on the floor, towel still in his hands as he stared blankly at the sink.

"Merlin, are you always this useless?" growled Lucius. Severus flinched as the voice brought him out of his reverie. He looked up at Lucius for a moment and then suddenly dove toward the toilet. Lucius turned away until the sound of retching had stopped. When he turned back Severus was kneeling with his head touching the floor. Lucius stepped over him carefully and flushed the toilet without looking inside. He pulled Severus up and tugged his shirt over his head, but refused to strip him any further.

"You are taking a shower," he told the boy. "and when you are done, I am taking a shower. And then I am finishing my paperwork while you go to sleep on my couch. Tomorrow morning I go to work, you stay here. When I get home we discuss what we are going to do with you."

The tone in Lucius voice seemed to snap Severus back into action and a minute after Lucius had closed the door he heard the water running. He went to the closet and grabbed an extra pillow and afghan to put on the couch. he turned on the wireless to a music station and sat with his eyes closed. Fifteen minutes later Severus stepped out of the bathroom. He'd redressed himself in his muggle clothes and Lucius realized that they'd forgotten to pack some things for him from his room. Well, they weren't going back now. Lucius wasn't leaving the apartment again until tomorrow morning. He found an old nightshirt in his wardrobe and gave it for Severus to put on.

When Lucius emerged from the shower he found Severus curled up on the couch. He went into the bedroom and sat at his desk. He was halfway through the second report when he realized he hadn't had dinner. He went back into the living room. Severus hadn't moved, but he hadn't fallen asleep either.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Come on," said Lucius leading the way to the kitchen. "There's some shepard's pie from my Aunt Elenor, and she employs very good cooks."

He took the pie out of the cupboard and warmed it with a spell. Cutting it into two pieces he waved some plates and forks out of the cabinet. They sat down at the large table and ate in silence. Lucius ate with gusto. Digging had given him quite an appetite. He was on his second piece before Severus had swallowed half of his.

"Why did you have to tell them that?" Severus asked quietly.

"Tell who what?"

"That my father hits me."

"Look, it's your own fault. Mr. Bigelow wouldn't have been angry with me if you hadn't shown up. I wouldn't have missed the meeting, and I wouldn't have to stay up all night finishing the work I should have done today. I was looking for a way out, and with the state you were in the sympathy angle was the easiest way to go."

"I don't want pity," said Severus angrily.

"Well, then I won't give you any."

"He doesn't hit me all the time, anyway. Only sometimes when he's drunk and mostly only when it's my fault." Severus paused and his face screwed up. Lucius could see tears forming in his eyes. "I don't want him dead. I wish he was here right now."

"Shh, I know," said Lucius soothingly putting a hand on the thin shoulder. They sat that way a while longer until Lucius stood and took the plates to put in the sink. He put Severus back on the couch and went to finish his reports. Eventually Severus came in looking hesitant.

"Can... can I stay in here with you?"

Lucius sighed.

"Alright, alright. Just don't say anything. You've messed up my work enough already today."

Severus seemed content to sit on the bed while Lucius worked. When he finally finished, Lucius let out another sigh. Done. Merlin, he was done. Now for bed and some well earned sleep. Unfortunately he had one more problem to tackle. Severus didn't seem to want to get off the bed. He looked at Lucius with pleading eyes afraid of being sent back to the couch. It reminded Lucius of Grey when the dog wanted to sleep on the bed instead of on the rug by the fireplace. It was the thought of Grey that made Lucius cave. He shrugged off his dressing gown and climbed into the opposite side of the bed without saying anything. Severus quickly slid under the covers and tried not to move and disturb the other occupant. He gave up fortyfive minutes later when he scooted over to Lucius and nestled against his back, hiding behind it as if it were a shield. Lucius still didn't say anything even though he wasn't asleep.

"Lucius!" Narcissa hissed. Lucius grumbled. It was much too early in the morning to be hissed at.

"Lucius!"

He tightened his grip on her waist and moved his hand up feeling her flat chest. Wait... Narcissa's chest was anything but flat. Lucius sat up and saw an irate Narcissa standing at the foot of the bed, at his side Severus moaned softly as his source of warmth and comfort was taken away.

"Would you like to explain anything, Lucius?"

He knew that it looked bad, but decided to play innocent.

"Good morning, darling," he said brightly.

"Why do you have a kid in your bed?"

"Shh!" said Lucius as Severus stirred. He got up and pulled the covers back up to Severus' chin in what he hoped was a parental manner. He led Narcissa out of the room as he put on his dressing gown. When they were in the living room he turned around and faced his girlfriend.

"Lucius, why do you have a kid in your bed?" she asked very slowly putting the emphasis on the final three words.

"You know, I really wasn't expecting you to stop by this morning."

"Obviously, or else you wouldn't have spent the night cuddling someone else."

"Look, there's really nothing wrong going on here. Severus ran into me yesterday- you remember Severus don't you? He was at Slughorn's last Christmas Party. Well, he was upset and he didn't have anywhere else to go..."

Narcissa's expression wasn't softening. Lucius tried the same ploy he had the day before.

"He was all cut up and bleeding, his father had come after him with a broken whiskey bottle, and I couldn't very well leave him-"

"The bed, Lucius, we are discussing the fact that he was in your bed."

"He started out on the couch!" cried Lucius defensively. "But he'd had a traumatizing day and well, I think he felt he'd be safer near me. And honestly, Narcissa, I'm so used to having you there, that my arm just automatically wraps around a smaller body in my bed. I sometimes did the same thing with Grey. We were on opposite sides of the bed before I fell asleep."

That last bit wasn't exactly true, but Narcissa didn't have to know that. Lucius had realized last night that he was actually starting to feel protective over Severus. He wondered if this was what having a little brother would be like. He'd always wanted a younger sibling to alternatively tease and take care of.

"Darling," Lucius said gently as he reached out for her, "Do you really think I'd be taking children to bed with me? Is that really who you think I am. Do you really trust me that little?"

Lucius put on his best hurt feelings expression. Narcissa let him take her hand. She was starting to look guilty for making such a fuss and not believing in Lucius' commitment to her. He'd never given her cause to be jealous before nor had there been any hint of unfaithfulness. And thinking about it, it seemed silly that Lucius would prefer that odd boy from the Christmas party over her.

"I'm sorry," she said putting her arms around him. "I was just surprised."

"Yes, but really Severus is just a scared kid who came to me for help," said Lucius. He hesitated a moment before continuing. "And I really don't think he should go home just yet. His father's a monster when drunk, which is quite often these days. Would you mind if I let him stay here until school starts? I'll get him a bed and put him in the little room off the kitchen. But tell me you don't mind first."

"No... no, I don't mind, I guess," said Narcissa slowly. "Just expect me to pop round more often, especially at night."

She gave him a sly grin. He answered with a kiss and then walked her to the door. Lucius returned to the bedroom where Severus was starting to wake up. It was a good thing Narcissa hadn't noticed whose nightshirt the boy was wearing.

"Good morning," said Lucius opening the drapes to let the sun in. Severus mumbled something. Not a morning person, thought Lucius as he watched him try to duck back under the covers to hide from the light now streaming in. Lucius on the other hand was a very morning person once he was awake and out of bed. He dressed quickly and threw an extra shirt on the bed.

"Here, you go," he said to the lump still in his bed. "A clean shirt. I don't think my robes will fit you well, so you'll have to make do with those trousers you were wearing yesterday. There's probably some food in the kitchen. I usually eat out so I don't really know. I also have a maid who cleans everyday. I'll leave her a note that you're here so she doesn't get hysterical and call in some aurors or anything. Just stay here today. We have some things to discuss when I get back."

That said, Lucius left to find a siutably elegant place which would serve him a suitably delicious breakfast. Severus waited until he had gone to come back out from under the covers. He was regretting some of his actions from the previous day. First off, he shouldn't have caused such a scene at the Ministry, now a whole bunch of people had seen him as a sobbing maniac and Lucius had told them about his father. What if someone started asking questions and decided to check into the matter a little more? How was he going to explain his lack of parents?

He was a little embarassed about throwing up in front of Lucius Malfoy, but what weighed upon him more was the fact that he had dared enter into Lucius' personal space. He wasn't thinking clearly, he told himself, otherwise he wouldn't have had to audacity to snuggle against the back of a member of one of the most powerful wizarding families in Britain.

"Oh smart, Severus, very smart," he mumbled to himself. "He knows what you are, a half-blood, he's seen the state of your house, and, _and_, he's buried your father for you. He's only doing this so you'll be in debt later on. He must have been asleep or he would most likely have thrown you out into the street last night."

Tonight Lucius was definitely going to throw him out. He wondered if he would be able to go home. Probably not, he couldn't return there yet, and he definitely couldn't go near the kitchen yet. The very thought made him slightly nauseous. Unfortunately there weren't many other places for him to go. He fell back onto the bed. He was going to be homeless! How would he survive until school started? He felt like crying all over again, but he'd used up his tears yesterday. Instead he pulled the covers back up and lay there for a couple hours longer, trying not to think about the future.

Eventually the silence that had settled over the apartment was interrupted by someone entering. At first Severus thought it was Lucius returning early, but when Lucius didn't come find him he realized that it must be the cleaning lady.

"Oh, excuse me," she said upon entering to see Severus still lying there his back to the door. This sometimes happened with Miss Black when she spent the night, but she usually got up when Mrs. Latchey appeared to change the sheets. This figure on the bed showed no signs of moving. Mrs. Latchey approached the side Severus was on. He turned his head into the pillow.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" asked Mrs. Latchey. The note had warned her that Mr. Malfoy's guest was not feeling well. It hadn't mentioned he wasn't well enough to get out of bed. When she recieved no answer Mrs. Latchey turned away and went for the laundry bag instead.

"I'll just change the sheets tomorrow then." She closed the door quietly behind her. It wasn't until after he heard her leave the apartment that Severus stood up and changed out of the nightshirt. He supposed he should eat, so he went to find more of the shepard's pie Lucius had fed him last night.

Lucius returned slightly later than usual and with him he brought a trunk filled with Severus' possessions. He found Severus slumped on the couch listening to the news on the wireless.

"I don't believe I've met anyone who even comes close to having the deplorable posture you have," said Lucius as he sat down in the chair opposite. "I stopped by and picked up your things. The mattress should be arriving any minute- ah, there it is."

Lucius stood as the doorbell rang and let in two wizards carrying a twin mattress.

"Just put it over there," Lucius directed. Severus sat up as he realized what the extra mattress must mean. Lucius grinned at him.

"I'm putting you in the room off the kitchen. It's small, but better than what you will probably find elsewhere. Most of your books and clothing are in that trunk, so you should be all set until school starts."

The matress was installed into the little room and Severus efficiently made the bed with some of Lucius' old linens. Once the trunk had been carried in and the workers had left, Lucius decided it was time to address one last thing. He stood in front of Severus, who had sat down on the new bed an was bouncing on it slightly to test the springs.

"Now, Severus," started Lucius seriously. The teen looked up and gave Lucius his full attention. "about payment..."

Severus face fell. He knew there was a catch in here somewhere.

"...How are you at cooking?"


End file.
